Alone In His World
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: "H-Hello? Hello Ichigo it's me? Are you there?" That voice, it couldn't be. There's no way, I saw him die. "Ichigo?" The voice sounded scared and it sounded like crying. "Ichigo. Please answer and I can explain. Ichigo you're all I have left. It's cold and wet. Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo? I came to you for help. No one else will help me. Not even-" Suddenly the line went dead. "Xaine?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ichigo had just gotten home from a long day at work. He was tired and ready to just collapse on his bed. He headed to the porch and he jumped at the sight of the blood on the porch. His eyes followed to blood to the door. There was an unconscious young man in the corner, covered in blood and naked. "Shit!"

He moved closer to the unconscious male and checked his pulse. He was barely still alive He quickly fished out his phone and called for help. "Hello, I have an emergency. This guy is hurt in my eleva-" He stopped mid-sentence when a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He looked at the seemingly unconscious man, his eyes were still closed. "No…hospital." He heard the young man groan. "Sir? Sir?" Ichigo ended the call and looked at the young man.

"You're hurt. You'll die if you don't get help."

"Ichi." The young man managed to moan out and the orangette's eyes widened in shock. HE moved the hair out of the man's face. He immediately recognized the male as his missing friend from almost ten years ago. "Xaine?" He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Ichi. No…hospital" Ichigo redialed for help. "I need help now he's dying and I don't know how long he'll live." He gave the woman the address "Alright they're on their way." He hung up the phone and held the injured young man's face "Xaine? Xaine, hold on you're getting help." Xaine could barely keep his eyes open.

"Do-don't leave me, Ichi."

"I won't, I promise." Xaine fell limp in the orangette's arms.

xXx

Ichigo was fast asleep in Xaine's room in a chair, waiting for him to awake. "Ichigo?" The light voice didn't wake him up. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. There stood a busty woman with burnt orange hair and grey eyes. She wore a nurse uniform and she was holding a clipboard. "Orihime?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and explained everything from finding Xaine in the elevator and now. "I already took off. I told him that I wouldn't leave his side." Orihime nodded. "What are you doing here, Orihime?"

"I'm an intern here for now. Uryu helped me get the internship." Ichigo smiled lightly. "That's great."

"So will you be taking care of him?" Ichigo nodded. "It seem so. What can you tell me?"

"He received an injury to the head, a stab wound in the side, and…." She trailed off while looking down at the clipboard in sadness. "Orihime. What else happened?" She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. "Please, he's my friend. I want to know everything."

"He's uh… He's suffered from well…. he was also bleeding from his bottom suggesting that…." Ichigo held his hand up to stop her. "I get it. You don't have to explain." She nodded very relieved that she didn't have to explain. "He has a few cuts and bruises, but he doesn't have any next of kin and no emergency contacts." Ichigo frowns. "He did go missing when we were kids, but I thought he'd still have someone." Orihime shook her head. "He can be released as soon as he awakes." Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks, Orihime." She smiled and skipped out of the room humming. "I…Ichi_kun." He turned his head to look at his childhood friend. Xaine had long silky black hair that stopped at his waist. His skin was pale but not as pale as others, in fact when the moonlight hits him just right, it's almost as if he glows. The fringes framed his effeminate face stopping at his chin, and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were hazel with blue around the pupil. In his left ear was industrial piercing, and the piercing being used was black and arrow shaped. There was a tragus piercing in his right ear and an anti-tragus piercing in his left ear. He also had two loop earrings in his ear lobes. HE was wrapped in bandages from his head to his arms and torso.

He squinted his eyes in Ichigo's direction. "Are you there?" Ichigo hurried to Xaine's side and held his hand. "Xaine, what happened? Where have you been?"

"I don't remember." Ichigo frowned remembering that Orihime mentioned him being hit in the head. "You might have amnesia. I'm gonna take you home with me."

"Won't I get in trouble with your dad?" Xaine asked. 'He must think we're still kids.' Ichigo shook his head no. "We're much older now. I don't live with my dad." Xaine pouted and rubbed his eyes. "I can't see."

"I'll take care of you. Let's go."

xXx

Xaine ran into a wall trying to get to the living room. He fell on his butt and rubbed it. "Ow." He looks up to see orange heading his way. "Ich-" He was interrupted by Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth.

xXx

Earlier that morning

Ichigo watched Xaine sleep in his new room debating on whether to leave him by himself. Xaine had been here for a week, and Ichigo had been out of work for a week. He had just gotten a call from his boss, stating that he couldn't miss any more work. He had to come in, but he didn't want to leave Xaine here by himself. He snapped out of his train of thought when there was a knock at the door. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. He turned around and put his back to the door. "Berry, open up. We know you're in there." Ichigo closed his eyes to slow down his heart rate. 'Please go away.'

"Berry." The voice was deep with a gruff silky tone. "It's time to go back. How long did you think you could hide?" Ichigo could feel his heart rate beat faster. "I can pick a lock, bust down the door, or you can let me in." He could tell the voice was getting irritated. He jumped when he heard a crash. He saw Xaine rubbing his butt on the hardwood floor, so he rushed over to the oblivious raven. "Ich-" Ichigo covered his mouth then put a finger to his mouth to signal quietness. Xaine nodded.

There was a loud bang at the door making both men jump. "We have to hide." Ichigo whispered. Xaine followed his friend to one of the rooms. He watched Ichigo hurriedly open an empty closet. He felt the walls for something. His hands stopped at an invisible panel and pushed it inward. The wall opened to reveal a bigger space to hide in. As soon as it opened they heard a loud crash and someone yelling. "Ichigo!"Ichigo pulled Xaine inside the closet and closed the door. He then pulled Xaine into a new hiding spot. Ichigo sat on the floor and pulled Xaine into his lap. He was sitting in Ichigo's lap looking into chocolate brown eyes. Then the wall closed surrounding the two in darkness. Xaine looked around in panic and began to hyperventilate. "Shhh." Xaine buried his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck squeezing his shoulders. Ichigo hugged him tightly to comfort the scared raven.

"Ichigo, where the hell are you?" The voice was upset. "I saw you come in here. If you don't come out you will regret it." The voice threatened. After a long pause, there was a lot of crashing noises. "Xaine. I want you to help me find a hidden panel so we can get out of here." Ichigo whispered in his ear and Xaine nodded. He felt the walls for a hidden panel. "Xaine, hurry." Ichigo started to panic when he saw smoke finding its way under the door.

Xaine finally found it and pushed it in. They both were pushed through an opening and through a tunnel. Xaine started crawling forward with Ichigo right behind him. "Ichi, who was that?"

"My ex. It's kind of complicated." Ichigo said as they made it to the end of the tunnel. They crawled from under the porch and walked towards the sidewalk. They turned around to see the house ablaze. "We can't stay. We have to go." As soon as Ichigo turned around he received a punch to the face. He fell to the ground. "Ichi!" Someone grabbed Xaine from behind by his neck and waist.

"I knew you were still in there." Ichigo was kicked in the stomach and the air was knocked right out of him. "Stop it!" Xaine tried to help his childhood friend, but whoever held him wouldn't let go. Xaine froze at the sound of a sickening crack and pained scream. He watched The same guy that was hurting Ichigo walked over to Xaine. A hand grabbed his cheek and turned it toward the face. Dark brown eyes, spiky red hair, and a wide smirk. His eyes widened in realization. 'The monster from the other day.'

"I remember you. You're that brat I was supposed to find. I found you and I got the chance to have a little fun with you."

"Th-that was you? You did that to him, bastard." Xaine closed his eyes in fear as a hand touched is stomach. "How cute. We should have more fun." Xaine finally had enough and kicked him in between his legs. The red head doubled over and groaned in pain. Xaine did the same to guy behind him. He pushed the guy away and ran over to Ichigo. He helped Ichigo to his feet only for him to groan out in pain. Ichigo stumbled forward, but Xaine made sure he didn't fall. "My ankle."

"You little bitch." Xaine looked at the man in fear as he struged to get up. "You're going to pay." Xaine quickly secured Ichigo on his back and bean to run off. "Get back here!"

"Woah, you're a fast runner." Ichigo complimented. "Why did you date him? He's a big jerk." Xaine said. "We'll talk later, keep running."

"Run where?"

"Get back here, you little punk!" They could hear their attackers ranting behind them. Ichigo looked behind them. "They're gaining!" Xaine turned a corner and ran across the busy street dodging cars. "You idiot! We could both get hurt." Xaine began crossing another street, one that wasn't as busy as the first. Xaine could feel the tears running down his cheek. He stopped in the middle of street. "Wha the hell are you doing?" Xaine literally grabbed Ichigo by his collar and threw him across the street. As soon as he did, he heard the unmistakable screech of a car trying to stop. Just as he was about to move out the way, a gunshot rang out.

xXx

Ichigo landed on his ass. "Xaine, what the hell?!" He turns around in time to hear a gunshot. His eyes widened as a small hole appear in the middle of Xaine's forehead. "No." Then a car hit Xaine sending him tumbling over the car and landing on his back. "Xaine!" Ichigo stands up to run to his friend's aid. His foot collapsed under him, causing a great deal of pain. He stood up again and hopped on his good foot over to his unmoving friend. Ichigo dropped to his knees and look at him with wide eyes.

There laid Xaine with ripped clothing, a bruised body, and what looked like a bullet hole in the middle of his head. He stared back at Ichigo with tear filled lifeless eyes. "Xaine." His childhood friend face was becoming wet with his tears.

"Can't leave a job unfinished, now can I?" Something slammed into his bad leg forcing a pain scream. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him away from Xaine's body. He could hear the cock of a gun. "Now to tie up loose ends." He could feel the barrel of a gun touch his temple and the pressure of the man's knee in his back.. "Nothing personal, just business." He watched his once lost childhood friend die before his eyes and now it was his turn to die. He closed his eyes and waited for his end. He heard a faint gunshot, but the problem was that he was still alive.

The weight on his back was gone and the hair tugging stopped. Without hurting himself more, he crawled over to Xaine and rested his head on the dead body's chest, but still able to see what was going on. A man in black held a gun to the killer's head. "Who said you could kill in my territory?"

"Fuck you Ja-"He pulled the trigger and the killer's body fell to the floor. After that, his eyes were blinded by tears, so it was difficult to see. "Oi, you okay, kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Electric blue eyes watched two people run across a busy street. One had long black hair, shining white skin, and two colored eyes. He looked like he was crying. The other was riding piggy back. He had bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be in pain. 'What could be panicking those two? That Berry, kid looks familiar.' He turned his attention to the tv in the diner that he sat in. He watched the screen to see the same guy posing for the camera. "A model huh." He stands up and stretches. "Better help the berry, I guess."

He walked out of the diner with his hands in his pockets. He casually walked down the street following the panicking model and his friend. He walked onto the scene just in time. He watches the raven throw the model across the street. 'Damn, he's strong.' A gunshot rang loudly and the raven stopped his movements. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red head pointing a gun right at the raven. He watched a car come out of nowhere and hit to injured raven.

He tumbled over the car and hit the ground. "Xaine!" He watched the berry stand up only to fall back down. 'He's hurt. I can't sense anything from that other kid. Seems like he's gone.' The berry hopped over to the fallen raven and dropped to his knees. He began to walk over, until his phone rang. HE fished it out of his pocket. It was a text. 'You've got a job to do.' He rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He turned his attention back to the scene at the sound of an ear piercing scream. "Can't leave a job unfinished, now can i?"

He watched the red head drag the berry away from the dead body. He was thrown to the floor with a gun pointed to his head. "Now to tie up loose ends." 'Enough of this.'

"Now to tie up loose ends." He pulled his right hand out and let a gun materialize in his hand. "Nothing personal, just business." He aimed the gun at the red head's shoulder. The red head dropped the gun and held his arm. The red head stumbled off of the berry's back and glared at the blue eyed man. "You."

"Who said you could kill in my territory?" He pointed his gun at the red head's head. "Fuck you Ja-"He pulled the trigger and the killer's body fell to the floor. The blue eyed man turned from the body and looked at the berry, who laid over the raven's body. "Oi, you okay, kid?"

xXx

Ichigo looked at the man in black with mild concern. 'He saved me.' He could hear sirens in the distance. "We gotta go, kid. There's nothing you can do for him now. I promise, we'll visit him." A hand grabbed his arm, but he snatched away. "No. I can't leave him like this." He heard a low growl and then everything went black.

xXx

Two days later

Ichigo sat in the stranger's bed looking at his hands. He hadn't moved from the spot since. "You can't just sit in my bed moping all damn day." He didn't look up at the man, since there was no point. "Hey, look at me!" A hand grabbed his face and lifted it to look into irritated blue eyes. "I saved you from death, so now you owe me." He looked at the man with dull eyes. "Fucking hell. What if I told ya the kid aint dead? Will ya stop acting like a sour puss all day, Berry?" Ichigo looked at the man in confusion. "Wha?"

xXx

"Shame what happened to the poor boy." Two doctors stood outside the morgue, each with a clipboard. The first was a man had long red hair with blue grey eyes behind thin framed glasses. "Yeah. A fatal headshot. I heard the cute little model witnessed the whole thing." Said the second doctor. He had messy blonde hair with green eyes. "Really? What I wouldn't give to interview him." The first doctor answered licking his lips. "So damn cute. I can watch him all day. It makes me wonder." The second doctor looked at the first. "Oh? What's that?"

"If he's a virgin or not."

"There's no way he can be. Not with a face and body like that."

"You think that kid in there was his boyfriend or something?"

"If that's the case, they're both lucky. I'd date either one of them."

"What's that?" Both doctors turn at the sound of banging and crying inside.

xXx

A few minutes ago.

Xaine's body laid on a metal slab inside a personal storage. The hole in his head closed up and the bruises on his body disappeared. The stitches on his chest undid themselves. The life returned to his once dead eyes. He closed his eyes and reopened them. All he could see was darkness as he looked around. His hands moved upward to touch a metal wall. He moved his hands to both sides to feel the same thing. He began to panic and tears formed in his eyes. He could hear himself hyperventilate as he banged on what he assumed was the door.

"Someone help! Get me out! It's dark in here. I want out." Afraid that no one was able to hear his cries, he continuously banged on the door unknowingly making dents in it. He kept hitting the door until he was able to see a crack of light. He then heard voices. "Something's in that kid's freezer. Wh-why don't you check it?"

"Nu-uh, you check it." He looked through the crack to see two men in lab coats arguing. While arguing with each other, Xaine touches his hand on the door and it just falls off. Both men turn to him, leaving him feeling nervous and uneasy while being the center of attention. "N-no way." Both men looked at Xaine in awe as the young man climbed out of the freezer holding his white sheet close to his body. He stood up straight and held the cover close to his body.

"It's cold. Can I have some clothes please?" Xaine asked finally getting the courage to speak. "This isn't real. Y-you had a bullet to the head. We took your organs. We cut you open. You should be dead!" The blonde winced making Xaine flinch and back away from the two. "I-I'm sorry."

"This is amazing. This is not the first case I've heard of. I thought they were all crazy, but now that I've seen it firsthand." The red head took a step forward and Xaine took a step back. "You have very amazing regenerative powers. Recovered from a bullet to the head. Able to reproduce organs even after their removal. Simply phenomenal."

"I really need to go home." Xaine began to walk past the ginger, but he grabbed his arm. Xaine looked at the man. "Don't go. You can stay with me." The red head pulls him closer until his chest touches the younger man's back. The red head then wrapped his arms around Xaine's waist. "I can give you everything you could ever need. You could ever want. All you have to do is answer my questions. Please." Xaine shook his head. "No. I want Ichigo. I don't want to stay here." Xaine knew the man wasn't letting go, so he grabbed a nearby empty pan and hit the man in the face with it. The red head grunted, but let go while holding his now bleeding nose. Xaine took the opportunity to run off.

"Dammit." The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and ran to his fellow doctor's aid. "You alright, Angel?" Angel gently pushed him off. "Never mind that. Go alert Aizen and the others. I'll go after the kid. He's not getting away." Angel immediately ran off after the young man. 'You won't get away.'


	3. Chapter 3

Xaine kept running receiving looks from everyone. He didn't have time to stop. "Woah. Slow down." A hand grabs his arm making him turn around. He looks at the person in fear. It was a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Where are your clothes?" Xaine tried to snatch away and run, but the man had an iron grip on him. "Pl-please let go. I don't want to stay here." He could feel tears fall down his face, but he didn't care. The man frowned. "I-I can't stay." The blonde man pulled Xaine along. "Please let go."

Xaine finally pulled himself away and ran. He ducked into what he guessed was a locker room and searched open lockers for something to wear. He found some scrubs and a cellphone with half a battery left. He quickly put on the scrubs and put the phone in his shirt pocket. "I think he's in here!" Xaine quickly hid in a locker and quietly hid inside. He backed in as far as he could and looked through the slits. They were hospital scrubs. "Did we miss him?" Three shadows passed by the locker. "Looks that way. Why are we doing this for those nut jobs?"

"Apparently, he has something they want."

"Poor kid." He heard the voices become faint. When he no longer heard the voices, he quietly opened the locker. He ran out of the locker room and out of the hospital.

xXx

Ichigo sat in the living room on the floor by the sofa, since the man kicked him out of the room for moping for so long. He still didn't believe that his childhood friend was alive. "Not only was he shot in the head, but he was also hit by a car that didn't stop. He watched the life leave his friends eyes. The memories haunted him.

"Berry!" He still continued to look at his hands. "Berry. I called your job. You have two weeks to grieve. Your boss was pretty pissed, but he understands grieving." The blue haired man said tossing the phone to Ichigo. As soon as the phone landed in his lap, the phone vibrated. He didn't recognize the number at all, but he chose to answer it anyway. Instead of putting the phone to his ear, he put it on speaker. He said nothing.

"H-Hello? Hello, Ichigo, it's me? Are you there?" That voice, it couldn't be. There's no way, I saw him die. "Ichigo?" The voice sounded scared and it sounded like crying. "Ichigo. Please answer and I can explain. Ichigo you're all I have left. It's cold and wet. Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo? I came to you for help. No one else will help me. Not even-" Suddenly the line went dead. "Xaine? Xaine?" The blue haired man called out.

xXx

Xaine stood under an awning holding the phone to his ear trying to talk to his friend while trying to stay warm. "Ichigo. Please answer and I can explain. Ichigo you're all I have left. It's cold and wet." He was completely soaked from the rain and it was worse since it was the middle of winter. His blue lips were cold and he was paler than usual. He tried hugging himself for warmth. It didn't help since he was wearing scrubs and no shoes. His tears were the only warmth he had. "Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo? I came to you for help. No one else will help me. Not even-" Suddenly the line went dead.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" He looked at the phone and it just died on him. Xaine dropped the phone and fell to his knees and rubbed his arms up and down. People walked past but none stopped to help. He was slowly going in and out of consciousness. A warm hand touched his cheek, but he didn't have the energy to look at the person. Something warm was wrapped around his body. "It's too cold to be wearing your attire, Xaine." The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place the voice with a name since he was trying to keep warm.

xXx

Ichigo looked at the man in confusion. He could see the anger and worry on his face.

"How….do you-"

Before he could finish, he received a punch in the face. The blow sent him flying into a nearby wall. Ichigo slid to the floor and looked up in confusion. The blue hair man grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and lifted him off the ground. He slammed Ichigo into the wall. "The hell is wrong with you?! He calls you. You for help and you don't even say anything to him. You know his voice. How could you not believe he was alive?! I told you he was alive! Don't you think I would know something?" Ichigo still said nothing. "What the hell happened to that tough guy attitude? You can put up a front on tv but when you're needed you just sit there and cower like the scared little kitten you are."

Ichigo dared not look at the man in the eye. "If you weren't Xaine's friend, I'd leave your sorry ass on the street." He dropped Ichigo on his ass and walked away. "I'm going to find him. When I bring him back, your sorry ass better have a good reason why you didn't answer him." He watched the man grab his jacket and umbrella. "My fucking name is Grimmjow by the way." Ichigo flinched at the sound of the door slamming. 'What did I just do?'

xXx

Grimmjow had been driving his car through the city looking for the supposed to be dead raven for over two hours. He should've just taken Xaine's body with him when he had the chance. Leaving Xaine's body out there was his fault, but it was Kurosaki's fault for not saying something to the scared raven. Since they came from the same place, Grimmjow knew all about Xaine. Knowing Xaine, he was probably panicking about how Ichigo was probably dead. But since it was raining and no store was open, he was probably outside somewhere freezing. This city was too big for him to look alone.

Just as he decided to call, his phone rang. "What is it?"

"Grimmy." He inwardly groaned at the sound of the voice. Of all people to call, it had to be her. "You'll never guess what Ulqui found outside by the candy store." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Nel, I don't have time for this. I really need to-"

"But Grimmy, he found poor Xaine out in the cold in just some scrubs. He looked really bad. Im glad Ulqui found him before the storm hit."

"Where are you now?!" He asked interrupting her in an excited panic. "At Ulqui's place. Are you coming, Grimmy?"

"Making a quick detour first." He stomped on the brakes and did a 180 heading back to the apartment.

xXx

"Yo, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow called slamming the door open. The smell of food immediately hit his nose, so he headed to the kitchen. There stood Ichigo with his back turned. "Kurosaki." Ichigo turned around to look at Grimmjow. 'So he bounced back.' He was no longer looking at a sad piece of crap from two hours ago. His damp hair suggested that he took a shower not too long ago. His sad and dull brown eyes were now filled with determination and fire, like usual. There was a small bruise from when he punched the orange haired man earlier. "I thought he'd be with you."

"He's with a friend. What are you doing?" It was quiet for a few minutes. "Thought about what you said and you were right. I decided to make his favorite food and apologize."

"Tch." Grimmjow leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Xaine will gladly accept the apology if food is involved. But on a side note." Grimmjow pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Ichigo. He raised his hand and smacked the back of his head. Ichigo glared at him and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell?! What was that for you blue haired bastard?"

"Don't ever act like that ever again, especially if you're going to be living here." Grimmjow ordered with seriousness flickering dangerously in his eyes. "You're letting me stay?" Ichigo asked in mild shock. "I know that was your house they burned down a few days ago. Now you owe me three favors." Ichigo scowled, but nodded anyway. "Wait. Why three?" He asked in realization. "If you're going to live here, you need your own stuff, which I'll be happy to supply, if you agree to my favors."

"What are they?"

"I gave you the first." Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "Don't do that to Xaine again. He's important to me."

"But why? Why is he important to you? How do you know me?" There was a short pause. "I'll tell you on the way to see him." Ichigo nods. "Second, I want you to be the maid."

"Maid?! What the fuck?" Grimmjow shrugged. "Call yourself a butler if you like. I don't care, but I need someone to help out. I fired my last maid for stealing from me. Since I'm barely home, I never get to clean. Now, it's your job." He said poking Ichigo in the chest.

"I do have my own job."

"You're off the next two weeks, remember? Plus, it's not hard to pose for pictures." Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I haven't decided on the third, so just pay attention." Grimmjow lifted. "Pack up the food and let's go." Ichigo scowled as the man turned and left the kitchen. This was going to be fun.


End file.
